


The Return of the Champion

by Heikitsune25



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Crossdressing, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Yaoi, cheating (kind of), tomgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: An old friend of Lillie’s comes back to the Alola to challenge Ash. However, this old friend is none other then Alola’s champion and hero form the time of the ultra-beast attack, Umbra. With old feelings, and a very horny Salazzle, Lillie confesses her feelings. And get’s Ash’s ass plowed. And her pussy. And the Salazzle. And her mother. And-Tags: NTR(maybe?), rough sex, lots of cum, Pokephilia, Yaoi, tomgirl, cuuckolding (kind of?), mind break, drugs, breeding, cheating (fucked if I know)





	The Return of the Champion

The return of the Champion

 

  
Lillie watched the battle between the two trainers with un focused attention. And it had less to do with how one sided it is.

“Pikachu! Use quick attack!”

Ash, the young trainer form Pallet town, threw out his arm in powerful, shrill desperate cry to his comrade. Although no one would be wrong to think this young boy for a young girl. And it more than just his softer face and bright blue eyes. His clothes have a rather sung fit around his waist form his hips being rather curvy for someone his age or gender. Never the less it hasn’t stopped Ash from trying best in a battle.

Even a losing one.

“Pika!” And with blinding speed the yellow mouse complied with his friend’s command. Taking off in flash to ram into the Salazzle giggling before him. The slick black and purled reptile stood cheerily on the battlefield. Playful flaunting it’s curvy body as it watched the speedy mouse dash right at her.

Only for her to vanish right before Pikachu hit his mark.

“pi-KA!?”

Pikachu looked around for his opponent, only to feel a weight on its head suddenly.

“Saaa…” The Salazzle casually checked it’s claws as it leaned on the electric mouse’s head.

“Wha-Pikachu Iron tail!” Ash was just as shocked as his Pokemon but quickly shook out of it. But his commanded to retaliate only ended up with his partner’s tail hitting air. The speedy Salazzle already on the other side of the field. Much to both Ash and Pikachu’s frustration.

It doesn’t take a keen eye to notice that this is a losing battle for Ash. With Pikachu being his last Pokemon on hand, and his opponent still on his first. Yet Lillie’s mind and eyes didn’t stay on the battle. Less because she could see the outcome, and more because of attraction to her old friend. Who just so happens to be the trainer Ash is currently facing off.

Umbra has grown in the past few years since Lillie saw him. His skin is still that same caramel tan for his days in the sun. His smile cheery and polite. Yet gone was the child like build. His face, chiseled and strong, still has the youthful look to it. Adding to the handsome features of his medium length black hair under his hat.

To say he has grown tall would be an understatement. He towers over both her and Ash by two heads at six feet and two inches. But he is far from lanky with a firm and toned body. Every soft breeze of the wind lifted his shirt to give the smallest peek at his hard stomach.

He is massively different form Ash. While both of them are kind souls, Umbra is actually a man. With a tall powerful physique opposite of Ash’s petite girlish one.

Lillie felt herself blush as she felt old feelings rushing back to her from the time Umbra had saved both her and her mother for the ultra-beasts. Back when Lillie’s mother had gone crazy, Umbra, along with Hua was the was the one who brought her family back to her. Ash had come a few years after that when she was just about start her own Pokemon journey. And Umbra wasn’t just any childhood friend who just happened a really good Pokemon trainer. He is also Alola’s first Pokemon champion. To say Ash has already lost this battle before it began is an understatement.

Umbra watched with a thoughtful frown marring his normally cheery smile. Pensively he watched the Pikachu and it’s trainer struggle against his Salazzle Minerva. Even without giving her any commands, the speedily reptile could easily predict and dodge all their attacks.

When the former Champion got a call form Galdion about some interesting trainer making some noise around Alola, Umbra couldn’t hold his curiosity. Wondering just who was this young upstart that was making waves in his old home.

Only to be rather disappointed.

“She could have ended this with that strange looking Lycanrok of his…” Umbra sighed scratching his head. Watching his Salazzle easily dance form Pikachu’s thunderbolt attacks.

It didn’t take long for the champion to understand that Ash’s strategy is to bang his head against the wall. While not a bad kid, his skills in battle are severely lacking. There’s not much tact in his attacks. While Umbra did have to get a little serious with that Decidueye of his, all that took was one poison attack and that just became a waiting game.

‘Her Pokemon love her. Heck even Lunala has taken a bit of liking to her but…’ The champion lamented in his thoughts. His Salazzle isn’t even his strongest Pokemon. Sure, the fastest, but Ash’s Pikachu should be able to out maneuver her. And yet Ash didn’t see it that way.

And judging by how Minerva has been knocking out his team left and right it’s not because the kid is going easy on the Champion. Its more the other way around with Umbra not even needing to take this seriously at all.

‘Still,’ Umbra thought as he watched Ash, even though the battle is utterly a losing one, try his best with his Pikachu. ‘She’s got a lot of heart and love’s her Pokemon too. She just might fit for my protégé…’

With normal cheery grin the champion made his choice.

“Alright Minerva!” Commanded Umbra with a wave of his arm. “Let’s end this with a shadow claw!”

Spinning away form Pikachu’s ground shattering iron tail, the taunting lizard bared her claws. Her sharp nails glowing in a ghastly purple before she disappeared. Confusing both Ash and Pikachu as they looked around for her.

“Where’d she-Gah!?” Ash jumped back and fell on his girly butt when Umbra’s Salazzle appeared in front of him. Her tongue playfully flicking at him with hissing giggling.

“Ah-Wha-“ Ash stuttered in his confusion before peaking behind her to see his Pikachu standing still in the middle of the field. Before falling on its back with dazed swirls in his eyes.

“Ah! Pikachu!” Ash scrambled to his feet and rushed over to his unconscious friend. Minerva cheerfully walking back to her master. A joyful sway in her powerful hips.

“Nice job girl.” Umbra grinned as he petted his partner. The poison lizard purring sweetly as she nuzzled her trainer’s neck. Her delicate claws floating down the waist band of his pants with her tail playfuly swishing back and forward.

“He-hey!” Umbra, his face pink with embarrassment, pushed the sultry Pokemon claws away from his shorts.

“Can you at least wait until we can to hotel!? You horny gecko!” Umbra hissed as Minerva growled hungrily. Licking her fangs with passionate stare at her trainer, she clearly isn’t planning to wait that long.

“Ugh…what am I going to do with you…Just wait here for a sec ok?” Umbra sighed before walking up to Ash and Lillie.

Minerva watched her master go with teasing smirk. It is no lie that she loves her trainer more than any Pokemon should. And she’s not the only one. Form his playful Noivern Laicia to his aggravatingly serious Blaziken Kaguya, all six of Umbra’s Pokemon adore him in more than any Pokemon should for their trainer. And Minerva couldn’t blame them.

Umbra’s kind, cheery and open attitude can make anyone like him. Yet he is no push over. Standing up to anyone and anything in his way, while being vicious unrelenting force on the battlefield. But that’s only prat of the reason why not only his Pokemon, but the many women he met on his travels can’t keep their hands off him. And why his whole team is female.

Minerva, licking her maw, homed in on her master’s crotch with her lustful violet eyes. Not only is her master kind and brave but also as hung as a Mudsdale. And he knows how to use it too. Although he is quite prudish at times which is odd given that his mother and a little sister Luna, may as well be succubi.

His Pokémon’s first meeting of his mother at his very own home was shocking to say the least. Men of all ages and shapes, with their pants gone and their genitals utterly drained. All of them laid about Umbra’s house, on their sides, on their backs, over his couch, all looking like they went through hell with bloodshot eyes, yet their happy grins said otherwise. And in the middle of it was umbra’s mother half naked, covered in semen with a smile.

So, to say Umbra as the blood of a sex demon in him would be a gross understatement.

Minerva flicked her tail with a purr as she remembered the first time she got a taste of her master’s cock. While Umbra had lost his virginity to Stella, his Primarina he was still holding back. Still making love to any woman willing, but still felt that having sex with his Pokemon maybe a little too far. Ignoring his sexy lizard’s advances until she decided to kick her pheromones up a very high notch.

And for a week. A full seven days. Form dusk till dawn. Umbra filled ever last one of his six team Pokemon with his cum. Every hole was spilling with it form her master going on a lust crazed rampage. It was a hard time for Umbra to explain to the nursejoys why his teams hips were sore.

While Minerva was grounded for a month form that, although she didn’t regret it even once. The joy of her master rutting inside her like a wild beast was the best feeling she, and any other woman he laid with, has ever had.

But her master persisted in being a bit of prude.

His ‘dream’ is to have a nice little house with a wife and child along with a pet Arcanine.

Minerva rolled her eyes at such as stupid idea.

A man like her master needs to surrounded dozens of females filled with his seed and ready to pop out his children. Not living like some tamed Mightyena. And it’s not like the women around would dislike it. Minerva can clearly see the blonde girl is utterly infatuated with her master. But the kind fool wouldn’t make a move unless she dose.

With a sly smile, Minerva knows her master has that dominate sex fiend lurking inside of him. Even his decision coming here is based off that side of him of this Ash character creeping on his potential lovers. Minerva saw the dark look on her master’s face when those trail captains, Mallow and Lana, kept praising Ash’s skill.

Only to have them their back, scream her master’s name in pleasure less then an a hour later. Although Umbra now owes them a new bed. Along with a date with Lana’s mother who got mixed up in all of this. That dominating powerful beast is inside her master. Just waiting to be unleashed. Yet Umbra has it tamed and locked up.

However, Minerva knows just how to let that beast of his free.

Pretending to look through her claws, the sly Salazzle released her pheromones through the air. Normally this would do nothing. A Salazzle’s pheromones aren’t really an aphrodisiac in small doses. It is only very sweet smelling and her master has grown immune to her drugs. Needing a direct injection for it to affect him.

But the two young humans chatting with him are another story.

With her plan under way Minerva salter her way up to her master. Her hips swaying as she let her poison cycle through the air.

-OOO-

  
“Do really think I could be a champion?” Ash’s eye glowed brightly at Umbra’s words. Cradling his sleeping Pikachu as he talked with Umbra.

“Yup. Although you’ll need some training yourself.” The champion of Aloha grinned at the young boy. Or young man since Ash is nearly his age. And a boy.

That threw Umbra for a bit of a loop when he found that out. Ash’s young, soft face, and curvy hips gave way to a girl. He even sounded like one with his higher pitched voice. If it wasn’t for the short hair, and the young man telling Umbra himself, the champion would get thinking he was a girl.

“Hm? Lillie are you alright?” Umbra looked at his blonde friend. Her face flushed red as she looked rather heated.

“Eh!? Um y-yes! Just umm….” Lillie’s face grew even hotter as Umbra’s cool black eyes landed her. It wasn’t just her face. Her whole body was on fire. With the hottest point being her groin as something was starting to leak form her panties.

“Y-Yeah you’re not looking too hot Lillie. Actually…” Ash’s face started to turn red as well. His body growing hot form a sweet smell wafting through the air. He pulled his shirt collar to try and alleviate the heat. “I feel like I am burning up too…”

Umbra raised his brow. Utterly bemused by what was causing this. Until a very familiar sweet smell tickled his nose.

Like a whip he turned and faced his mischievously smiling Minerva. “God damn it! Minerva-agh!”

However, Lillie suddenly tackled Umbra to the ground. Her lips mashing against his in a frantic, lustful kiss. The young girl grinded her body against his with her tongue diving down his mouth.

“Mmph!? Wa-mph!?” Any words that the champion could say were drowned out by Lillie’s moaning. She nipped and nibbled at Umbra’s lower lip while she straddled his groin. Vigorously rubbing against him as her underwear grew damp with her lust. Her white laced panties grew a heavy dark stain.

“Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!” Between madding kisses, the young girl babbled out her feelings to her long-time friend. Her thoughts too hazy with arousal that she didn’t even care that she is practically molesting her crush. Her hands roaming under his shirt to caress Umbra’s chest and tickle his stomach. Making it all the harder for the young man to resist her.

Umbra gripped Lillie’s shoulders. Trying to be as gentle as he could to push her off him. “Pah! H-Hold on Lillie this is-Mmph!?”

Yet he only got a second to speak and explain himself. Only for his Salazzle to suddenly sit on his face. Her dripping pussy slamming into his mouth. Umbra’s sexy salamander purred as she wiggled her large shapely hips on her face. Her pussy leaking like a river on his face as she injected her master with her pheromones directly form the source.

He may have developed an immunity to the air bone effects of her drug, but not it being directly injected through his mouth. Minerva sighed blissfully when her master gasped for air and his lips brushed against her sensitive muff. He hands dug harshly in her large plush rear. Sending a tingle around her soft scales.

As much as she wanted to enjoy her master’s lips against her own, it would take more then this to get him to submit to his more primal urges. Luckily for her, Lillie had taken to fiddling with Umbra’s belt to get to the real prize. But her lust addled mind made it rather hard to her to undo the clasp.

Taking her tail, Salazzle helped her partner in sexual crime, and undid the clasp for her. And let her master’s Eleven-inch monster of a member slap the blonde girl in her nose. The towering meat pole is darker then the rest of Umbra’s caramel skin. Thick pulsating veins traveled around the large dick that is as thick as a soda can. Lillie stared mesmerized by the size and the fact that it is the first time seeing a man’s member. And she had no idea what to do with it.

However, Minerva was ready to help her. The slutty reptile leaned forward as her master kept gasping and spurting under her and took his large cock in her mouth. She took it in slowly. Inch by inch the lustful Pokemon swallowed her master’s cock. Locking her eyes with the panting and sexed crazed Lillie to show her just how to take her new lover’s shaft.

Gingerly, Minerva bobbed her head up and down. Taking her time to get the whole shaft down her throat and not even gagging once. Being so used to blowing her master, Minerva had no issue taking his whole fuck stick down her mouth. While she held Umbra’s cock in her mouth, Minerva’s long dexterous tongue wrapped around the whole of it. Adding the jerking of her tongue to the motion of her head.

Umbra groaned and moaned under his Pokémon’s ministrations. Having done this many times before, Minerva knows just where to strike her tongue and mouth. Her neck squeezing him as his cock traveled down her warm esophagus. The bless of his Salazzle devouring his pecker along with the drugs raging through his body finally shattering his sense of morals. Umbra started repaying his partner in kind with his own tongue. Licking and kissing her pink pussy with hungry vigor.

With a satisfying pop, and few strings of spit clinging to her, Minerva hissed pleasantly at her master’s tongue working her. Pleased to see her poison taking effect. Wiggling her hips into his mouth while she leaned his cock over to Lillie.

The young girl took the beating meat pole in her hand. Tentatively she gave it a lick, dragging her tongue to savor the musky male scent. immediately Lillie’s eyes light up and she tired her hardest to gulp down the mammoth cock. Although she wasn’t even half way down, and was choking like mad, Lillie’s bright green pupils went crossed eyes as gagged and chocked on Umbra’s cock. But it wasn’t form the lack of air. It is form her tight, virgin pussy squirting her orgasm through her panties. The pure taste of her first cock and the pheromones running through her sent her senses on overdrive.

Making the poor girl cum form the mere tastes of a cock. Mewling and moaning with her lips tightly sealed around the bitch breaking member, along with a few gags form the cock sheer size choking her. Lillie’s eyes rolling in the back of her head as she retched through her climax. Moaning and squealing through Umbra’s cock.

After her orgasm had rushed through her, Lillie reluctantly took her head off Umbra’s meat pole. Her lips however stayed glued to shaft. Manically licking and sucking at the member as her body twitched in delight. Minerva joined her in the task with her own maw savoring her master’s flavor with her tongue and teasing pecks on its throbbing veins.

Both Umbra’s Pokemon and childhood friend assault his cock with utter greed. They ravenously alternated jobs of taking part of the fat cock in their mouths to licking what the other left over. Minerva’s experience showed with her easily swallowing all of her master’s cock. Sliding up and down with simplicity and grace. Even with the bulge in her neck she did not once gag at the sweltering shaft in her mouth When she changed positions with Lille her tongue did just a fine as a work as her mouth.

Slithering and wrapping around the base of Umbra’s cock. Savoring the salty flavor of his sweat, before flicking her forked muscle against her master’s taint. Enjoying how his body jumped to puncture Lillie’s mouth. Who, while utterly inexperienced, gagging and choking without even taking the whole cock in, was eager and relentless. While Minerva’s pace was steady and even a little graceful, Lillie’s is frantic and wild. Her hair whipping around as she desperately tried to swallow the massive cock in her tiny mouth.

Her mind, a fog of sex and lust, focused on one thing and that was getting her lover to cum no matter what. Which is why, when she tagged out with the playful lizard, she focused intently on Umbra’s balls. Those she was able to take in her mouth, but only one nut at time. Rolling them in her cheeks with her tongue and drooling over them.

Throughout all this, Ash was trying and failing to keep his own lust in check. His cute five-inch knob raged in his shorts. A dark stain of pre-cum covered his pants as his cock twitched and jerked non-stop in need. And Lillie’s and Minerva’s slutty display wasn’t helping. But for some odd reason he couldn’t’ fathom, Ash’s eyes were on Umbra’s massive cock.

Eventually the girlish trainer, reached down to take out his dick. Not exactly as long as Umbra’s or even as thick, but it is a healthy size penis and practically begged to be toyed with. Which Ash did with great enthusiasm. His hand pouncing on his member and immediately started stroking it with grand fever. Gasping and moaning, Ash kept his eyes on the cock Lillie and Minerva were sharing. Not knowing if it was the poison or something else making him look at it with such desire.

Lillie acted like a desperate cheap cum whore, and her body responded in kind. With hard nipples nearly ripping though her shirt and her legs drenched with her orgasm, she has happily lost herself in a haze of sex.

Umbra wasn’t idle. While still under the effects of his Pokémon’s poison he still had his lover’s instinct. Her tongue dratted into and out of Minerva dibbling pussy. His hand griping her large plush ass with heavy creases. Even giving it a stinging slap every now and then. Much to his partner’s delight as she would throw her head back in joyful hiss when ever he did. His teeth gently nip at her outer folds while slathered them with his spit.

However, the duel ministration of his lovers had made reach his climax with loud grunt and a rough nip on the clit of his Pokemon. Forcing Minerva to throw her head off her master’s cock, singling Lillie to clamp her mouth on it, as she came. Her spine arching with her lips in gleeful slime.

“Gluck!?” While Lillie choked herself on semen. Deluges of white, firing in thick streams and gaint glops of powerful smelling spunk, spilling out of Lillie’s mouth and fired out her nose. She could barely hold any of Umbra’s discharge in her mouth as he fired two gallons worth of cum form his cock. It oozed and stickled form the younger girls mouth

“Haa…haa…so…much…” Lillie panted with a drool tongue covered in alabaster. Spit and jizz clinging to her face with her shirt just as damp and dirty.

Minerva sighed in bless at her orgasm. Yet as much as she wanted to enjoy her afterglow, her master still hungrily eating at her pussy, there is still one person who has yet to cum. The young boy currently bent overworking his average sized cock franticly.

And her master’s sex crazed beastly side is more for the young blond girl who is licking Umbra’s jizz form her lips.

Reluctantly, Minerva pulled her self-form her master’s tight grip on her healthy flanks. As she stepped off his face, sticky form her juices spraying over him, she did her best to stay out of his line of sight. Because as of now, that prudish side of her master has vanished. Replaced with lust hungry monster.

Case in point as Umbra shot up and headed straight for Lillie. There was some roughness as he grabbed her arm to being her into a searing kiss. Yet even with his mind a crazy maze of sex and debauchery, Umbra’s still pushed back into the dirty with some gentleness. The kind side of him never dying.

But that dominate savagery is when his lips attacked her neck hand tore through her panties. Ripping a hole in them while Lillie loved every second of it. Wiggling and moaning under him with her legs spread wide and up in the air. Griping his hair and hissing words of praise as he nipped at her neck and collar bone. Grinding herself against Umbra’s hot bitch ruining cock for any way for it to ram in her.

Not that he needed much help when he unceremoniously stole Lillie’s virginity in one massive powerful thrust inside her.

“Ahhh~! Yesh!” Even though blood trickled down her leg, Lillie’s spine nearly broke when she arched it up and screamed out her orgasm. Her body screaming in pleasure and delight form the piercing of her womb. Her belly even bulged out form her shirt from the sheer size of dick throbbing in her fuckhole.

Umbra held her for a moment to adjust form the raging tightness of her pussy. Being so fresh and never once touched, even by the girl herself, Umbra’s cock felt like it was almost being crushed. Slowly and surely Umbra started to swing his hips. With every bottoming out of his of his cock in Lillie’s muff, Umbra’s humping got faster. Thrusting into the wailing girl like a wild animal growling and grunting into her with the unadulterated will to breed.

Ash, too busy watching Lillie and Umbra rut like animals, with him jerking his finch cock at a blistering pace, didn’t notice Minerva’s shadow creep over him. Until she grabbed him and took over the task of jerking his little pecker. Leaving the poor young man to moan girlishly as the Pokémon’s skilled hand work. Her finger wrapping around the whole of his shaft and kindly pumped it while she playfully lick his neck.

Minerva is honesty confused about just what the blonde girl saw in this boy. Not only is he not a good battler, Ash is lightyears away from her master’s manliness. Ash has a dick, like a male, even smells like one. But he looks like a human female, sounds like one, even squirms like one. His cock doesn’t even have any hair around it. And his balls aren’t that big either. So why would an any female want to mate with something so girly looking. Sure, she’s had a little fun with her teammates, but that Lillie girl was clearly in love with this trainer.

“Ah~! Faster Umbra! Fuck me harder please~!” Although it’s clear that those feelings are being smashed into the dirt by Umbra’s dick. Still she found herself having fun pleasing the effeminate boy. His moans were cute and the adorable way his dick twitched in her hand made her giggle.

Ash let his tongue hang out in bless as the poison Pokemon jerked his member. Panting like a bitch in heat from Minerva’s workings. His pecker twitched widely as precum leaked from the tip. Yet he wasn’t too close to cumming. Much to her frustration.

Ash on the other had lost his thoughts to lust long ago. His cute cock dripped with pre-cum and twitched eagerly in the Pokémon’s soft grip. Hazing unfocused eyes homed in Lillie’s enjoyment of being righteously fucked by her childhood friend. Watching Umbra’s powerful cock slam in and out of the once soft quite girls sloppy soaked pussy. Umbra’s burly cock seemed to make his erection harder at the thought it doing the same of what it was doing to Lillie to him.

On his back being screwed senseless by a bigger more powerful male. A male with a cock that dwarfs his in every way.

“Ngh~!” It made his cock and body shake in pleasure while Minerva toyed with it.

Umbra on the other didn’t stop plowing Lillie’s cunt with monstrous vigor. Hilting his cock deep in Lillie’s womb and shooting his deluge of jizz right into the blonde girl’s bitch box. A rush of white came roaring and squirting out of Lillie’s tight muff. Umbra’s hips jerking deep hard thrust in her with every burst of his jizz.

Lillie gritted her teeth and let her eyes rolled form the stinging heat of the champion’s cum and his cock barreling through her over filled pussy. Her cunt twitching and shuddering in orgasm as she wailed in delight.

“More~…Hot cum….give me all of it…” Lillie wiggle and cooed and moaned in daze. Her tongue pooling out as her body twitched and ached in lust.

Umbra obliged her with grunts and relentless pounding. Flipping the delirious blonde girl over on her hands knees and mounted her like a wild beast. Rutting into Lillie with insane lust. His hips more than a blur as he plowed into the small girl. Roaring and drooling like an beast as he grinded Lillie’s batter pussy.

“Ah~! Yesh! Pound! Pushy! Hunngh~!” And the young girl loved every moment of it. Grabbing Umbra’s hair, pulling him inside her as deep as possible with an insane toothy grin splitting her face as she was breed into the grass.

The slutty blonde girl’s thought before were a haze of lust now their nothing but Umbra’s cock thrashing her body. Her fucked drunk smiled, limp tongue drooled in the dirt as her wild lover ruined her pussy for anyone else but him. No one but Umbra is allowed to plow her young pussy. There was a little trickle of maybe someone else she liked. A small crush she had on someone.

Ah. For a moment her thoughts cleared as she saw Ash being pleasured by Minerva, his girlish squeal echoing out through the woods. She remember having liked him. But now she knows it was only because he reminded her of Umbra. His kind heart and cheery nature was just like the man she loves. Yet Ash isn’t even half the man Umbra was.

A better battler, a smarter person, and judging by how she was cumming non-stop a better lover. Now, as she sees him moaning, and his small cock being played with like girl’s clit, Lillie wonder why she even fell for such a young man.

“Nnnnhhhh~!” All those thoughts are now buried under a mountain of thick white cum as Umbra unloaded in her again and she came a tsunami of her quim. Yet Umbra keep thrusting away while his came. His endless stamina shattering Lillie’s cunt.

Minerva gave a small growl at her toy. No matter how much she jerked and played with his cock he just wouldn’t cum. Rubbing and toying with the head, playing with his sack. Yet all she got were little moans and small squirts of pre-cum. Unless that was the said boy’s whole load in that case this whole ordeal would be pointless. As her tail flicked in anger, the tip of it brushed against Ash’s witching anus.

“Anh!?~” And that made the young boy give off a higher pitched moan then before. His cock even twitching harder and spilling out more pre-cum form it’s tip.

Curious, Minerva took her tail and poked his tight hole open a little. Slowly pushing more and more of her tail in and getting even more excitable moans form the little sissy. Eventually the slow pushing of her tail became shot thrusts in and out of the boy’s hole. Ash gasping and drooling over himself as his ass is stretched open by Minerva’s tail. The shaking of his cock getting faster as he felt his climax rush forward form this new sensation.

“Ahnn~!!” The girlish boy’s body lurched in pleasure as his cock finally came. His little cock surprised Minerva by firing an impressive creamy and thick discharge in the air. Covering himself in ropes of his own spunk. Not as much as her master’s but an impressive display none the less. It fired for a while as Ash panted and gasped for air. The bless of his anus being pumped for his cum was otherworldly to him.

The Salazzle was quite curious about this. Never seeing a human male cum so much form their ass like a female would. However, the shadow looming over her made sure she wasn’t going to have time to study it.

“Enjoying yourself?”

The sneaky Salazzle jumped when she felt her master’s hand on her head. And the heat of his sweltering cock over her shoulder. She froze as it drip the mix of Lillie’s and Umbra’s cum on her shoulder. Minerva took a moment to look at where the blonde girl was.

“Haaaa…...” Face in the dirt, her tongue hanging out with a fucked stupid grin, Lillie was plowed into unconsciousness. The only signs of her being alive was the constant twitching of her body and over stuffed pussy. Umbra’s jizz pouring out to make a sea of spunk around the blonde girl’s waist. The amount of times Umbra had climaxed inside her was immeasurable. It looked at be a deep puddle as an occasional arch of semen would shot out form her batter cunt, form a lingering orgasm finally catching up with her, to add to the deluge.

Minerva was so caught in playing with the girlish boy, that she forgot to keep an eye on her master. Her master hop up on powerful aphrodisiac. With un paralleled stamina. And is currently glaring at her.

One would forgive her for wagging her tail and twitching her cunt in happiness.

Sadly, her master isn’t so kind at the moment.

“Come here you.” Umbra grumbled as he picked his sneaky reptile of a lover under her arms; leaving Ash on his back to bask in his afterglow. Even though Minerva’s poison is still running through him, making his cock steely hard, Umbra’s dizzying sex crazed mind has cleared form cumming so much into Lillie. However, that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to take out his sexual rage on his trouble making Salazzle.

“So, you thought it was fun drugging up everyone eh? Well do you know what bad Pokemon get?” Umbra’s sneer was deadly but there is some playfulness in his voice. Which made Minerva shiver in eager delight. Being only four eight to Umbra’s six feet two, Minerva is dwarfed by his size and easy for him to pick. His cock is also twice the size of her aching, greedy and leaking slit. Her pussy tinier then Lillie’s and even tighter as it drip over the womb crushing monster.

Umbra growled as he let his burly raging cock twitch against Minerva’s cunt. “They get ‘punished~.”

Minerva could only give a short, gluttonous, lick of her maw before her master dropped her on his cock. Piercing her pussy, spreading her walls, slamming into her womb and bulging her belly all in one go. She didn’t cum right away like Lillie, being more experienced in taking such massive member. But she still threw her head back in joyful hiss. Grabbing her master hair to egg him on as he started to rail her. Throwing his hips up hard enough for his sperm sack to slap his Pokémon’s pussy as he grunted and growled in frustration.

“You slutty iguana!” Umbra yelled as slammed his sluty Salazzle down on his cock. Make her twat clench and shoot out an arch of her lust in the air as she came. Roaring loudly for her master to ruin her as he never once stopped his ravenous pounding. Her selfish muff embraced and tried to crush Umbra’s cock for all his jizz. Squeezing and milking him, but the annoyed trainer wasn’t going to give his partner that satisfaction.

“You just couldn’t wait until we got back to the hotel huh!?” Even though the poison is still running through his body, after cumming into Lillie eight times, he was able to clam down enough to keep control of himself. But his cock is another story. Harder the shell of a steelix, Umbra wasn’t even close to being tired. So his trickster of a Salazzle is going to help relive the tension in his dick.

Minerva wailed and screeched at her master’s senseless rearranging of her womb. She adores the rough brutal way he assaulted her cunt. To Umbra this may be a punishment for her, but Minerva never wanted him to stop. As her belly shrunk and grew from the bitch running cock head slamming into her gut, she tiled her head back to affectionately lick her master’s lips. Beggin him to go even faster with his thrust as her tail wrapped around him.

Even though Umbra is fucking his Salazzle in his anger, he wasn’t going to deny her loving embrace. Placing a few small kisses on her neck along with gentle love bites to make his Pokemon purr in delight. As angry as Umbra is, he still cars and loves his Pokemon.

Although that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to go easy on her.

“Ragh!” With a bellowing roar, Umbra sheathed his member deep into his Salazzle hungry muff and blasted it full of his blistering hot jizz. His partner joining him with her own orgasm as she spasmed and hissed joyfully. Her pussy firing out its seventh climax.

But the swift trainer did not pause in her rutting as he flipped his slutty mischief maker on her shoulders. Setting her on the ground by her shoulder while he leaned over her and aggressively drilled into the horny gecko’s slit. Slamming down in Minerva with vengeful force and passionate panting. His rutting cock slamming some of his cum out of his Pokemon.

Minerva cooed in bless as her master got even rougher in his ‘punishment’. Her squeals of the delight are maddening as she let her self-fall into an irrational frenzy of desire. Her long tongue flapped about as her body went passive and near limp form the rigorous thrashing her pussy was getting form her master. The trouble making reptile is nothing but a fuck drunk mess. Just the way she liked it. The only coherent thing she could do was hold on to her master as he dived into her muff.

Umbra panted as her railed against Minerva’s hold on his cock. His copious amounts of jizz in her slit made it easier to ram in and out of her, but his Salazzle still held him in a formidable grip. Massaging his beast of a member and dragging it right into the back of her womb. Minerva’s animalistic cunt begged her master to breed her. Pound her, shatter her, and fuck her until she is popping out an army of his children. Their species difference be damned.

“I am going to fill you with some much cum! You aggravating reptile!!” Umbra bellowed as he gave one final slam into his scaly cum bucket. Who came with just as much ferocity as him, even though she is barely even conscious. Firing his biggest load yet, an eruption of jizz gushed form Umbra’s cock and out Minerva’s already filled pussy. The trainer’s balls contracted and twitched against the reptilian’s Pokemon rear.

“Mm…Hagh….” Umbra grunted as he made true with his promise and dropped a massive amount of his spunk in his greedy little Pokemon. Her belly growing form the amount of thick viscous cum filling her womb. Minerva could have actually gotten pregnant from her master’s jizz there is so much of it. But the endless orgasm squirting form her body and splashing over her fucked happy body shatter any thoughts of that.

Even when his output of cum dropping off into a trickle, Umbra stood still depositing his cum into Minerva until couldn’t any more. Unsurprisingly, Umbra’s member is still stiff as it gave a loud pop when it pulled out his oversexed Pokemon. Her body copying Lillie’s as she drop to the ground on her back. Her belly full and round with cum pooling form her legs and the occasionally late climax running through her. Along with a very satisfied smile on her face.

With his cock still ready for much more, Umbra scratched the back of his head as he looked at his mess. “Not much of punishment I guess. And her damn poison is still in me….”

Umbra sighed listlessly in thought. Wondering how he should fix this mess with a hard on the size of Regigigas. He could take out the rest of his team and have fun with them. But he doesn’t want a repeat of the last time this happened. His whole team was out for a near month.

He could just go to the Pokemon center, but that has the risk of him plowing every woman there since he’d be walking in with a massive hard on, and he doesn’t have enough money to pay all their hospital bills for fractured hips.

‘Lillie’s still out cold…’ Umbra thought as he looked to his old friend. Her body still twitching and moaning.

‘And she’s still in trouble…’ He sent a bothersome glare at his unconscious Salazzle. While he may have gave her want she wanted now, she isn’t going to see his dick for a good month for causing so much trouble.

“I guess I cloud bring out Kaguya.” Umbra thought as he went for his Blazkein’s Pokemon on his discarded pants. “She’s a lot more durable then most of the-Hngh!?”

A warm wet mouth on his dick suddenly made Umbra moan in surprise.

Looking down, Umbra saw Ash handling his cock in sexual trance. One hand jerking his member slowly while his tongue circled the tip. Delightfully licking the bulbous head as he moaned in bless at the tangy and salty taste of left over jizz. Mixed in with Lillie’s and Minerva’s juices. Umbra was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t notice Ash crawling towards him with a starved look in his eyes.

“H-hold…oohh…” Umbra bit his lower lip to suppress a gasp of pleasure and grabbing Ash’s head in a way to stabilize himself. Ash’s skill with his tongue was shockingly good. It twirled around his piss hole. forcing pre-cum to leak out so he can lick up the tiny bead so man seed.

“Mmm… thish ish good…” Ash hummed at the musky taste of real man’s shaft on his tongue. Eagerly taking Umbra’s cock in his mouth and sucking on the head. Bobbing his head and taking more and more of older trainer’s dick in his mouth. Humming all the way as he drooled over himself. His own dick pointed hard in the air. Twitched and rapidly dribbling his own cock slime on the ground as he happily sucked.

Having watched the whole ordeal between Umbra and his two willing ‘victims’, Ash tired his best to mimic Minerva and Lillie. Coating Umbra’s cock in his spit as much as he could before gobbling as much as he could. Getting only half of the older boy’s dick down his neck before gagging.

“Gluck…” The sissy boy gagged as he felt the head of Umbra’s cock hit the back of his throat. And yet he barely could take half of it in. Not that he minded. Ash joyfully suck and slurped away a what he could fit in his mouth as he started at frantic new pace. Desperately bobbing his head back and forth to clean all the eases juices all over Umbra’s impressive shaft.

With happy popping sound, Ahs pulled his hungry lips off the bitch running member. Sighing in bless at the taste of lingering jizz on his lips. “I love it... your cock is so big…”

Lifting the heavy shaft up with both of his hands, he with towards Umbra’s sweaty ball sack. The overpowering manly smell made the lust addled mind boy shudder in excitement and his cock perk up even more. With his tongue Ash politely licked the pubic covered ball sack, testing the salty flavor before taking one of the sperm sacks in his mouth. Gleefully sucking on it with his tongue rolling it around his cheek.

Trying his best to copy what he saw Lillie do, Ash rolled and suckled on one jizz pocket. Enjoying the feeling of Umbra’s baby batter wiggling inside them, and then switched to gobble both of them up. Gargling the spunk heavy testicles in his puffed out cheeks. Releasing them form his mouth, and leaving them with a linger kiss, the new bitch boy dragged his tongue all the way the tower meat pole before him.

Tracing along the twitching veins and up to the bulky head before swallowing it again. Ash dutifully worshiped Umbra’s godly shaft as if it was his dream in life. Weather it is Minerva’s poison or the fact that Ash was bottom bitch boy all along he didn’t care. All he wanted was to praise and adore this cock with as much love as he could give it.

And Umbra wasn’t complaining too much.

“W-Wow your better cock sucker then you are a battler….” The champion groaned. Having long given up trying to resist the boy’s temptations. Ash is shockingly more experienced in this the Lillie is. While not as grand as his Salazzle, the little sissy can take a good chuck of his cock in his mouth. Warping what he could around his hands and jerking his flesh pole in time with his moving head.

While undoubtedly straight, Umbra would be the first to admit if he hadn’t know Ash was a boy, the thought of sex with him wouldn’t be too wired. The young trainer looks so much like a girl he wouldn’t have given it a second thought if he came on to him.

Although he never thought Minerva’s drug would make Ash this cock thirsty. The young boy is practically trying to kill himself on his dick. Sucking and bobbing his head in blurring pant with him chocking and gagging all the way. Still not being able to swallow all of Umbra’s cock in one go.

Ash eventual ripped his head off the older trainer’s dick. Strings of spit and a few hairs clinging to his lips as he huff and panted. Jerking Umbra franticly as he begged, “Cum! Please cum down my throat! Give me some of hot cum!”

The champion swallowed hard at those words, “If you want it so badly, then you better brace yourself.”

That was the only warning Ash got before Umbra slammed him mouth on his cock and rammed his hips deep into the boy’s face. Without a second to pause, Umbra started reaming Ash’s throat. Fucking the sissy boy’s mouth like it was a cunt. Hitting Ash’s chin with his slick ball sack and batter ramming the bitch boy’s esophagus as hic neck bulged out. The sheer size of Umbra’s dick straining the younger boy’s mouth.

“Gluck! Gak!” And Ash loved every second out it. His body sizing up as hi cock came form the rough treatment. Shooting his own spunk in the air with his twitching jerking cock while Umbra used his mouth like a condom. Doing his best to make sure the wannabe Pokemon master would be horse for weeks and will never get the taste of his cock form his mouth.

“You really love cock, don’t you?” Umbra taunted as he saw Ash’s cock spurt out his own dick milk. Un touched by the boy, his cock cumming like girl’s muff. Blasting the air with his cum while being treat like a sow.

“That maybe why you aren’t such a good battler. You probably kept sucking every Pokemon and their trainer’s cock huh?” Ash’s only response was to roll up his eyes and cum once more from Umbra breaking his speech box. His tongue slathering under the rapidly moving meat pole through his lips.

“Hugh!” Umbra groaned as he felt climax rip though him and fire form his cock. Even after cumming so much, the added lust drug form his Pokemon still made him fire gallons of spunk with nearly every twitch of his balls. The sides of Ash’s mouth blew up in a creamy rich white. Thick hearty jizz fired out form his over stuff cheeks and through his nose. Every shot of cock snot blew from there and dripped down his face. While he tired his best to drink what he cloud in his dazed state.

“Gluck. Gluck. Gluck.” His neck grew and shrunk as his drunk Umbra’s release. Most of it blowing form his nose and mouth but Ash gladly took what he could from the mighty member. Yet he moaned in disappointment as he felt the spasming cock slowly start to pull out of his mouth. He desperately tired to suck it back in, Umbra is far stronger. Even with his legs feeling like jello form cumming so much.

“Puh~!?” With a loud gasp, Ash was forced to let go of the fuck stick as it fired over him. Slapping him in the face with jizz as he panted and shivered in delight. The little twink sighed in lust as Umbra rested his cumming cock on his face. Letting his jizz just cover Ash in white as he recovered basked in his orgasm.

However, the little boy slut wasted no time. Bending over, Ash wiggled his fat round ass at Umbra. Spreading his frim cheeks to show his twitching over zealous boy hole to him. The clean taint of his hairless balls and five-inch stiffing cock bouncing with just as much vigor. Ash presented himself like a whore ready to be breed into.

“Please stick your fat thing in me….Do the same thing you did to Lillie~.” Ash purred and moaned like a bitch in heat while shaking his hips. “I want it~….I want your big hot thing in me~…”

Umbra was starting to wonder if the this how ash actually is or it Minerva’s drug drove to poor boy insane. Still, he isn’t one to say no to a woman offering. And Ash is clearly taking the female role here. Like that saying goes, ‘A true man eats what’s in front of him.’

Or in Umbra’s case fucks what’s in front of him.

Standing behind him, Umbra grasped Ash’s plush ass in his hands. The young boy biting his lips in lust as he desperately wait for his lover mount him.

“Damn you nearly have a better ass then Minerva’s.” Umbra praised as he gave a slight slap on Ash’s rear. Getting a very happy purr from the girlish boy. “I am starting to think Arceus had some other ideas for you instead of being Pokemon trainer…”

Umbra lined up his cock, slick with Ash’s spit and his own linger cum, and poked at the cock craving bitch boy’s hole.

“Relax.” Umbra advised kindly. “This may sting a little…” Although he has a feeling, from all the impatient panting and shaking, Ash isn’t even listening.

With both hands griping the young boy large butt, Umbra shoved his whole cock inside the ash in one powerful thrust.

“Haaaannnn~!!” And the poor slut lost it. His hands giving out and dropping his fucked stupid face in the dirt as his cock fired three orgasms at once. It was almost like he was peeing form the constant stream of viscous cum that fired out form his little pecker. His eyes rolling up in bless as his ass was spilt open and his tongue gasping and drooling out. If he wasn’t a bottom slut before, he sure is now.

“Holy shit…” Umbra groan at Ash’s tight boy hole as it nearly ripped his cock off. He cloud barely move as he felt himself get squeezed. Forcing him to cum a little. Shooting a thick glob of white inside ash as the champion tried to get used to his new conquest’s ass.

“Ah. Ah…Ah! Ahh…” Ash moaned and purred at the slow heavy shoves Umbra was giving him. Slowly pulling back before ramming his cock back with a brutal anal punch. It was a steady pace as Umbra got used to Ash’s gripping ass. And it gave time for Ash’s endless flow of spunk to calm down. Even though his mind has already shattered into a cock hungry mess.

“Ok.” Umbra grunted as he started to speed up his thrust. Putting more force into the swing of his hips as got faster with every word. “I. Think. I am. Getting. Used to it!”

Soon Ash’s body was being pushed into the ground with Umbra’s hips blazing in and out of Ash’s butt hole. Slamming his much larger balls into the Ash’s smaller one as he railed the smaller boy into the dirt. Ash only moaning all the way as Umbra let loss his inhibition and reamed the boy’s bitch hole with grandiose speed and roughness.

“Ahnn~! Ah~! Cock!! Fat cock!!” Ash spoke broken word with his ass being broken half. Umbra’s bigger heavy balls whacking his own enough to leave small red marks as his penis and umbra’s bitch breaker of cock pulsated more into his next release.

With moan befitting a cumslut, Ash came again form his cock. Firing his sticky load in the dirt as his girly hips were ruined by Umbra’s cock. Dominated the smaller boy to make sure he knows that, under umbra’s cock, on knees moaning like sow, is where he truly belonged in life. The poison had no effect on that fact. And ash, rolling his eyes to the sky in a fucked stupid face, cherished that fact.

“Fuck! I am cumming!” Umbra shouted as he blasted his load deep into the boy’s stomach. His cock firing a heaty load in the bitch boy’s anal pussy, but it wasn’t as big as his pervious ones. Not because he was running on empty but because he couldn’t stop fucking Ash’s packed ass into a paste.

Pushing the boy head deeper into the ground, and lifting his leg parallel to his shoulder, Umbra kept fucking the boy harder and harder. To which, the would be Pokemon master turned cum dump response with more moans as his cock was lift in the air. Like a peeing dog, linger strains of his jizz flew through the air as his dick flapped and whipped around form Umbra’s ass shatter pace.

“Cum…” Ash weakly pleaded as he dribbled on the ground in sexual delirium. “Hot cum…in me….more…”

And Umbra gladly appealed to his new bitch in heat and finally stopped in his fucking to fire an enormous load in Ash’s gut. Alabaster gush and round down Ash’s shit pipe and Umbra’s cock pumped his gooey seed into the begging bitch boy.

“Ah…~” And as much as Ash’s wanted to yell out how good Umbra’s cock made him feel as his cock fired it’s own string of jizz in the air, his sex broken mind could only moan in appreciation of his ass being blasted with so much spunk.

“Ugh…” Umbra shuddered as his humping hips capped off the last of his massive climax. But as he pulled out, Ash’s freshly beaten anus swiftly closing up to only let a few beads of cum leak form his slut hole, his cock is still hard and ready for another round.

As Umbra’s dick bounced to attention, Ash’s dropped to the ground form being thoroughly fuck. His cock sticking out form under him like tail still spewed out his seed in tiny spurts. While his bubbling fat ass leak the occasional white of Umbra’s cock snot now gurgling in his belly.

“Well…” Umbra panted with half hearted smile. “Guess I am bi now….”

Still, has good as he felt Umbra’s problem still persisted. His cock is as hard as it was at the start of this. He stamina can be a real problem sometimes.

However, Lillie may just help with that. As she snuck form behind him to drag her tongue across his taint and around his ball sack. And before he could even response to the fact that she is awake, Ash and Minerva had taken their places at the side of his cock. His Salazzle squatted in the front and took to licking and sucking at his head. Her eyes looking up at him with a voracious hungry for more of his cum and cock. Ash kneeled to the side with his cock growing hard for it to cum again. Slobbering and nipping at the veins of Umbra’s shaft with his cum stain lips and plastered white face.

Eventually Lillie joined them on her hands and knees. Her butt sticking out in the air as she took the other side of his shaft. Mirroring Ash as she suckled on Umbra’s cock. Sometimes dipping lower to suck and swallow his balls. All three of them moaning and begging for his cock. And all three of them having their holes dripping his seed to the ground as they all praised their lover’s cock. That twitched in response to their sucking and licking.

“Um…” Umbra said weary. Although he held back a moan as Minerva’s tongue warped around his whole cock and Lillie and Ash took turned tending to his nuts. “Shouldn’t the poison have warn off yet?”

All he got in response was his Salazzle swallowing his cock. Lillie groaning in his balls. And Ash slurping at his taint.

“W-Well…I-I am going to ha-ave to-oh fuck-fix this someth-how…” Umbra groaned as he realized he wasn’t going back to the hotel anytime soon. Or if he is, he won’t be alone.

 

\---One Year Later---

 

  
“Blast them with Hurricane Decidueye!” The young female trainer shouted to her graceful flying Pokemon. The sharp shooting owl rapidly flapped it wings. Whipping a massive maelstrom that blew back the other trainer’s Weavile. Knocking it off its feet it’s as both it and it’s trainer cried in frustration. The powerful gust of wind tore up the grays stoned champion’s arena at the top of Mt. Lanakila.

The young girl smirked in her tide up white tee-shirt. Showing off her cut flat belly while her short black skirt flipped in the kicked-up wind from the battle. If one were to blink, they would just miss a slight bulge in her pink laced panties. Her hair done in a tiny ponytail gave her a tomboyish feel, but the red painted nails, bangles on her arms, and studded ear rings balanced that out.

Umbra watched the young girl proudly. Ash, or Ashely now, has come a long way from the time he er ‘met’ her a year ago. Although he still doesn’t why Ash started crossdressing and calling himself a girl. He has a feeling it has something to do with his sneaky Salazzle Minerva. They have been hanging out a lot more often.

Although, As-er Ashely, isn’t the only thing that’s changed over the year. As the battle raged on, Umbra’s phone vibrated. Taking it out he smiled at the picture that was sent to him.

Lillie, her belly big and round, sat with Lana and Mallow, who’s stomachs are just as pregnant, sat around a table at his home all waving happily at the camera. Their wedding rings clear at day. The text that came with the photo said, ‘Hope you’re having a good day at work.~!’

Umbra smiled at the image and sent a kind text back at his three out of ten wives.

Yes.

Ten

“Weavile! Stop that bird with ice beam!” The trainer that came to challenge to campion, growled defiantly just like his Pokemon as it fired a freezing white beam. This protégée of the champion’s is proving to be tougher then he thought.

Ashely threw her hands out with smirk similar to her master to command her Pokemon. Her engagement ring flashing on her finger.

“Dodged it with shadow sneak! A then hit pin them down with razor leaf!” The sniping owl arrow ducked into the depth of his shadow like it was a pool of water. Narrowly avoiding the beam and jumping high behind it’s enemy. Aiming shape arrows at the shocked Pokemon and firing true. Hitting it’s mark in pinning

“Now! Take down!” Ashely roared as Decidueye rammed hard into the down Weavile. Knocking it back in tumble. The attack stung but the dark type stood up with a growl and jumped back into the battle.

After Umbra’s first encounter with Ashely, he kept his promise to stay on Alola and teach the young trainer how to be a better battler. Although his stay was filled with more sex the training. And he really can’t blame it on his horny Salazzle this time. From Mina to Acerola. Hapu and Olivia. Even Plumeria, Lillie’s mother, and Lana’s mother. Most if not all the women on the island not only shared a bed with him but got knocked up and married to him through out that whole year. And it didn’t end there.

Somehow, he even got the Sinnoh champion Cynthia pregnant with his child. And he doesn’t’ even remember that. He just woke up one day married to a pregnant Cynthia.

Somewhere in the Sinnoh region, Cynthia is treating the physic gym leader Sabrina to dinner for her great hypnotizing skills. And for new son and husband.

And that isn’t even the strangest thing.

Looking behind him, he could see his other children playing with thier mothers behind him.

His cheerful Noivern Laicia chatted happily with her little Niobat as they played in the air. Zeya, his Zoroark still had a large belly of twin eggs. Laying with his Primarina Stella and her Popplio tending to her. His Lopunny Beatrix hopped and played with her little Buneary. Kaguya sat a few ways off form everyone. Mediating with her baby Torchic sleeping in her lap.

Umbra doesn’t know if is magic or Arceus picking on him practically but all his Pokemon got pregnant by him.

He got lucky in that all his Pokemon children are male and don’t seem to interested in him since Pokemon don’t have the concept of ‘boning your dad is wrong’. And of coruse his Salazzle just had to have a female Salandit. Because her whole role in life is to give her master turned husband as much of a headache as she could.

Out the side of his eye he can see both of them grinning at him. With mommy licking her lips lustfully. The only solace he has in this is the fact that his daughter is a white Salazzle. So now he knows who to punish when they start their mischief.

With a sigh, Umbra turned his attention back to the fight before him while rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Yet as tired and annoyed as he sounds, Umbra is truly happy with his life. It’s kind of impossible not to be with a large happy family of ladies that love him and many healthy children in the world. However, he won’t deny how tired it all makes him. Sure, all his wives love him and the fact that he can actually get tired from sex is amazing in his eyes, but their combined sex drives could power the sun and makes living turn into something of a porn flick.

Lillie and her mother had some unlocked some slut gene they had carrying in them and are the worst of the bunch next to Minerva. While Lillie is, well normal in that she’s still rather shy when it comes to asking for a roll in the hay. Until the act starts and she’s cursing up a storm, using every dirty word she can think of, and acting as slutty as possible. However, her mother is the worse out of the two. He can’t even look at the woman with out her doing some perverse act.

During a meeting at the Aether foundation, she kept pantomiming a blowjob at him while a director was talking. And then she actually gave him one under the podium while he was making a speech on bond between Pokemon and humans.

Olivia dragged him into an alley and he came out with lip stick everyone and his pants around his legs. With her being the most dominate and semi normal of the group she only liked to tease and mess with him. Mallow has a public sex kink and keeps being demanded to be plowed in front of people or just anywhere in general.

Mina will literally start striping in the middle of a sentence. Or start painting in the middle of fucking. Acerola’s a ball of energy that just won’t stop and Lana is almost as bad as Lusamine with her blowing him in the middle of a battle. Although looking at how her slutty her mother acts, he can see where she get’s it form.

And that not including his Pokémon’s strange kinks.

Umbra still can’t get Beatrix’s fur form his mouth form her love of having her ass eaten out.

The champion just wants one day where he can talk to Galdion without Lusamine flashing her recently pierce nipples at him while she mimicked pussy eating. Behind her own son. Laicia smothering him in the face with her chest before every battle, or Kaguya ramming her tongue down his throat every time another girl even looks at him. And dose not want a repeat of what happened when Nanu entered his bed room to see his Zoroark Zeya, Olivia and his niece Acerola all share his cock.

He still shocked his lived through that.

“Ah! Weavile!” The trainer’s desperate shout brought Umbra out of his thoughts.

Ashley Pokemon have dealt the winning blow as her opponent is out cold.

“Yes! Did you see that teacher!?” Ashely excited ran over to Umbra with a big smile.

With the champion response to back in kind. As insane and draining as his love life maybe, he would never change it for anything. Heck it’s not like he doesn’t encourage all the crazy sex that goes on. He welcomes it. And cares for all his wives deeply.

He just wants to have a normal day.

‘Although I think my normal life was ruin when I walked in on my mom and sister screwing every guy in town.’ Though the young champion with a chuckle. Playfully rubbing his faience’s hair.

“Heh heh. Nice work Ashely.” Umbra patted her head happily at her victory.

Ashely giggled as she hugged her teacher, “Then can I get a reward!?”

“Uhhh….” Umbra turned red as he had a feeling what she wanted as a reward. If her wondering hands down his pants hinted at anything.

And Ashely is just like his Salazzle. She will always find an away to get as his dick when ever she wants.

“Um…” The other trainer watched, only seeing a girl hugging a guy and not their hands fighting with his belt. Wondering if he should wait for the champion to make his inspiring speech like they all do or just get his stuff and leave.

“So, do I go now or….”

Umbra grabbed Ashley, who was licking her lips, and turned around form the trainer. “Yeah! Nice work! Better luck next time! Now get out of here! Go! Get!”

With a sigh, Kaguya stood up, placing her sleeping child on her head, and pushed the trainer out of the area. Just before Umbra’s pants dropped and Ashely kneeled in front of him.

With a sigh Umbra got ready for another few hours of sex before he could home.

It’s a happy life.

If not a strange one. 


End file.
